When running and storing fiber optic cabling, a number of problems exist that must be addressed. Optic fibers often are run along side copper and other cabling, which can subject the optic fibers to damage, along with the risk of damage from other factors such as seismic activity. Subjecting the fibers physical forces can compromise the signal transmission properties of fiber optical conductors. In order to create a separate fiber level to shield the fibers from damage, it is necessary to design and implement additional supports, bracing, and ironwork infrastructure. These extra ironwork levels can result in a huge capital investment, especially for long runs of cabling.